The Cat's New Curse
by Allypallycally1
Summary: "His eyes snapped open to reveal blood red irises that were dilated with the sheer agony that ripped down his spine. His back arched, lifting from the ground as the sound of bones cracking and material ripping accompanied Kyo's desperate calls for release... He was changing... Physically." Akito puts a new curse on Kyo when he finds out about the love he shares with Tohru. ONESHOT.


**because I can...? This is based on the anime so Akito is still a boy in my eyes :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

"No! Akito you CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM! PLEASE! NO, STOP! I'm sorry I'm so so sorry please I'll leave and never come back just please LET HIM GO!" Tears were streaming down Tohru's face as she watched her friend fall to the ground, this was all her fault. "NO! KYO!" She screamed out to the ginger boy who was breathing heavily as the new curse clamped down on his back and chest, restricting his lungs.

"To-Tohru... Get out... Of here... Idiot..." He gasped, glancing at the struggling girl, but Akito's hold on her arm wouldn't give at all.

"This is the fault of both of you. Tohru Honda, you made the mistake of ever stepping foot inside of this family, and Kyo, you made this mistake of falling in love with this wench. I have been tolerant enough with this sort of thing within this family, but if the cursed cat thinks he can try something like this then you are sorely mistaken. This new curse is to make sure that wretched creature never tries anything like this again, oh and every generation of cat after you will carry this curse too. You two have set the cat for years of hurt, how does that make you feel? Now, you both will go and think about what you've done."

"SHIGURE! DO SOMETHING PLEASE! HE'S HURTING KYO!" Tohru turned to the black haired man who stood at the door of Kyo's room, watching quietly but no one could miss the sparkling tears that brimmed at his eyes. She turned to the beaten boy lying near Shigure, Yuki had given a hard but inevitable fight against Akito... But he had lost. "YUKI, SHIGURE ANYONE PLEASE HELP HIM-" She was cut off as Akito struck her across the face, letting her hit the ground, hard, before yanking her back up to her feet.

"Now now," he said, his voice a silky venom to the ears. "don't act like you have any power here. Silly wench, you never had any right into this family so I suggest you quieten down now before someone REALLY gets hurt."

"You... Bastard." Kyo choked out the words, the weight of the curse becoming unbearable as his air supply dwindled on zero.

Akito's grin grew to a sneer. "Well that wasn't nice. Your punishment starts now." Tohru let out a small yelp as a fist collided with the back of her head, sending her reeling into unconsciousness just as Kyo took his last breaths. His lungs were screaming for air and body was paralysed, he watched his friend collapse to the floor just before the blackness that had been lingering at the edges of his vision consumed him.

Tohru woke with a start, a strangled scream yanking her from unconsciousness. But just as fast, it was gone and the silence that followed was so thick that she doubted the scream had even happened. But barely moments later, it returned, but quieter this time. Someone was hurt.

"Hello?" She called into the darkness.

"To-Tohruuu.." The voice was strained and the word turned into a scratchy moan of agony. It was also the voice of Kyo. Tohru shot into a sitting position.

"KYO! Kyo where are you? Are you ok?" She was interrupted by another scream, a blood curling scream so filled with pain and agony that Tohru doubted that it was even Kyo's voice that had made such a sound.

"... Kyo...?" She whimpered, making to crawl over to the source of the screams: a boy, lying against the wall, writhing and thrashing as the curse pulsed up and down his spine, sending wave after wave of unbearable pain throughout his body.

Tohru collapsed to her knees next to her friend, taking in his tense body and pained expression as sweat poured down his face and created a thin sheen over his chest.

"Oh Kyo... I'm so... I'm so sorry. Please... Forgive me, it's all... My fault... I'm sorry..." Her voice cracked and quivered as tears leaked from her blue eyes. She wiped the sweat from his face with her sleeve as he choked out another scream. It was awful. And the worst part was... That they didn't know what it was doing to him.

"No-" He gasped, it was all he could manage to say, but they both knew it meant that it wasn't her fault. He loved her too, they were in it together... Always have been, always will be.

"Shhh..." She combed her fingers through his damp hair, his head jerking from side to side in an effort to ease the pain. She was desperate, anything to help him, she'd do it.

Another wave. Kyo screamed again, his eyes squeezed shut as tears fell onto the floor beneath him, everything hurt so much. He reached out to the ever present comfort, taking hold of Tohru's hand and squeezing as hard as he dared. She squeezed back and his body relaxed slightly, but it didn't stop the constant involuntary writhing that jerked and locked his form as pain became all he knew.

She wanted to hold him. God knows she wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him it was going to be ok, but she couldn't. Not with his curse. And now the new one, she didn't want to try, in case it caused more damage to his tortured body and mind.

Suddenly, Kyo's grip on her hand triple folded and she let out a muffled gasp, but her attention was already back on the boy at her knees.

He let out yet another scream, one that was louder than all the rest, one that held so much pain and fear that it ripped Tohru's soul apart. His eyes snapped open to reveal blood red irises that were dilated with the sheer agony that ripped down his spine. His back arched, lifting from the ground as the sound of bones cracking and material ripping accompanied Kyo's desperate calls for release... He was changing... Physically.

"KYO!" Tohru cried, what was happening? How could Akito put Kyo through so much pain? It was all her fault.

Then she saw it. The ginger tail that was slowly emerging from Kyo's lower back. As it grew, it began to jerk and writhe just like Kyo... A tail. Her eyes widened at it continued to grow, and Kyo's cries and screams continued to tear from his throat and fill the air with a choking sense of pure torture... It made her want to vomit. She wanted it to stop, and he NEEDED it to stop.

When the tail had grown to about a meter long, it stopped. Kyo crashed to the ground, gasping for breath and sweating all over as his body grew numb. Numb was better than hurt.

"Tohru... What's... Happening to... To me?" He looked up to blue eyes, his own lidded eyes thick with exhaustion and agony... This curse was going to kill him. He knew it. He needed her now, he needed her here with him because she kept him strong.

"Kyo..." She breathed. "You... You've got a... A tail..." Her breath hitched at the look in his eyes, the response to her words that wrung in his head like a church bell. Fear. Confusion... Exhaustion. He was so tired.

He had a tail.

"No..." He breathed, too drained to give any more. He couldn't understand it, couldn't accept it... Couldn't, couldn't... Didn't want to. He didn't want this to happen... How was he supposed to... To hide this? There's no way... No way in hell that he can go out at all now. They'll hate him, condemn him... Be afraid of him. And Tohru, will she... DOES she still want to stay with him? He swallowed down a choked sob at the thought of her not being... Right next to him. That selfish feeling of wanting her to stay with him, to comfort him, to smile when he can't. He's disgusting. So, so selfish.

But he needs her.

And he doesn't even realise how much she needs him.

"Kyo... Are you ok? T-tell me where it hurts and... And I'll make it better I promise. Please... I'm so sorry Kyo... I'm so, so sorry..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, she hated this. He was hurting and it was her fault, and she couldn't stop it. It killed her inside, she could feel her heart rip in half over and over again at every one of Kyo's screams, leaving her with a pile of shreds and she... She felt so empty... to see him in such pain and... he doesn't deserve it. He never deserved this. She needs to know that Kyo is still ok, that she still has a reason for smiling, to see his face and hear his voice... It makes her have this feeling of incomparable happiness that she never wants to let go. She's so selfish.

"What... What does it... Look like?" His quiet words were so full of fear and laced with a hoarse exhaustion: The screams had torn through his throat, shredding it to the point where it hurt to breathe. And he was so scared and he couldn't hide it... He was too tired to maintain that wall right now. But he didn't care, not in front of Tohru, because he knew she loved him.

"Well... It's orange... Just like your hair." She gave a small giggle, but there was nothing funny about this. She was trying so hard... So very hard to lighten the mood. And he could tell. So he tried too, he smiled at her, as best he could.

"Is... It fluffy?" No. He couldn't. It couldn't be his TAIL that he was describing. How... Could this happen? Akito, is he really that much of a bastard? That the cat now can never even TRY to be normal, to be anything but than what the curse makes it. And it was all his fault.

"N-no... It has fur, but it's shiny, flat fur. Do you... Do you want to see it?"

"... No." Kyo tuned his head to the side, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He was so tired. He... Just wanted to sleep.

"Kyo? Are you ok?" Tohru took his hand and squeezed it tighter, letting him know that she was right next to him.

"Tohru? You... You don't have to pretend to like me anymore. This...this is wrong. You... Shouldn't have to see this. You don't deserve this freak show. Tohru I... I'm sorry."

"No, Kyo don't say that please." Tohru gripped the boy's hand in both of hers, tears spilled onto their hands as she held on for all she was worth... There was no way she was going to let him go. But he wouldn't look at her, he wouldn't let her know if he was really ok. She could feel his heart ripping away from hers, he was trying to build a wall between them. He couldn't. Not now, not ever. She won't let him, she needs him. "Kyo..." She whispered. "Kyo please... Don't... Don't leave me." She lowered herself down on to the floor, lying next to him and got as close as she dared. And he looked at her, he looked at her right in the eyes with his own filled with an expression that she couldn't explain, one she'd never seen before.

"I... I won't. Tohru... I... I'm right here." He said. "I'm... Not... Leaving..." His words drained away as his mind shut down and he was pulled into the dark clutches of unconsciousness. His hand fell limp in hers and he could hear her call his name but... He was too tired, too numb to hold on... He couldn't.

"Kyo... Kyo wait. No, stop please..." Tohru's quiet please were ignored as Kyo picked himself up off the ground again. He used the wall to support his tired body and eventually staggered to his feet. He took two steps away from the wall, swaying on his feet as his whole body protested against any movement and the slightest twitch of the... Tail caused pain up his back. Taking another shaky step forward, Kyo tried to re-balance himself, but the added weight on his back caused him to crash back down to the floor. He let out a hiss of pain as the bones of the new appendage were jostled and his already pounding head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

"Kyo! Please, stop it already! It's just hurting you more so please come and rest instead!" But Kyo was already making his way towards the wall again, ready to try walking again.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't watch her friend hurt himself so much.

"Kyo..." She got up and made her way to the weak boy who had just pulled himself back into a standing position. She took his arm and gently began to pull him away from the wall and into her arms and his lack of strength caused him to fall right into her. "Stop it, please..." She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck, holding him as close as she could before the inevitable transformation...

... That never came. They stayed there, Kyo's panting was the only sound that echoed around the dark room.

"Tohru? What..." Kyo couldn't even form the question on his tongue, curiously lifting his arms and holding the girl closer to him. Nothing. "... How...?" He held the back of her head, letting his hand slip down her silky hair and to her back. What is this? How is this possible? What happened? Here he was... Holding Tohru, and he could... And he could feel her... Her breaths on his neck and her arms around him. For the first time... He could hold the girl that he loved.

"Kyo you..." Tohru pulled away to look at him, his eyes reflecting the same shock as hers, but he wasn't finished yet. He crashed his body into hers, gripping the shirt on her back and just stood there with her, holding her, feeling her, knowing her.

"I can...!" He didn't finish his sentence as he buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. This was something so new to him, something that felt so good and right that he didn't think he'd ever be able to let go.

A small giggle escaped her lips, she could finally embrace the boy she loved so much... He was so warm, and his strong arms wrapped her in a tight hug that enveloped her in his scent, she could feel his torso against hers and his back muscles under her palms. She was so happy.

"The curse." Kyo suddenly tensed and Tohru stopped giggling. "It's the new curse that probably overruled the old one." He whispered. Kyo pulled out of the embrace, taking a shaky step back before collapsing against the wall, his knees gave out beneath him and he slid down to the ground, making sure to keep the tail lying flat away from any potential threats.

"It'll be ok, trust me Kyo you'll be ok-"

"And what if I'm not?! What if there's something else to this curse that we haven't found yet?! What if I end up being more of a freak than I already am..." Kyo's voice faded into a whisper, he was just... Scared. He didn't know what was happening to him and it scared him. He lowered his head, his crimson eyes covered by his bangs. He couldn't stand to see Tohru's face right now, knowing that she has to go through this too, and that she doesn't deserve any of this.

"Kyo..." Tohru went to sit next to the boy. She looked over to his tail, it looked so soft, a silky orange fur covered the appendage. Without thinking she placed her hand on the tip, feeling the fur against her figures... It was so soft. Tohru was almost didn't notice the quiet rumbling sound that came from Kyo's chest, only really picking it up when he turned his head sharply away from her, gritting his teeth and giving a frustrated huff. "... You don't like that? Sorry, I... I wasn't thinking... Sorry..." She retracted her hand back into her lap.

Kyo clutched his knees closer to his chest, turning his head to face her as he rested it on his knees. "Am I just a pet to you now? Is that all I am to you?" He hissed, teeth still grit before his eyes softened and he relaxed a bit. "No, wait... I'm sorry Tohru... I just... I just don't know anymore..." The boy buried his head in his knees. He just wanted to hide from everyone, to crawl into a dark hole where no one got hurt or upset... Especially Tohru.

"Oh Kyo... Please don't say that... You're not a pet, you're a human being and we're gonna fix you, I promise. I won't let you be alone, I'm right here..." Her hand had subconsciously found the tail again, letting her fingers trail down the fur over and over again, causing the soft rumbling to return to Kyo's chest. He could feel it: each stroke sent ripples of pleasure up his spine as the light fingers caressed the soft tail. He loved it. He hated that he loved it.

"Kyo are you... Purring?" Kyo could almost hear the smile in her voice even before he lifted his head.

"Shut up." He snapped. This was so annoying. "And just stop that already!" He sent an angry flick along the orange tail, almost hissing at the sensation of new muscle and bone being shaken.

"Sorry... but Kyo! You like it, look! Come on... Let me do it, please? Let yourself have something nice, you deserve it. So let me at least do this for you... If nothing else let me try and make you happy..." She spoke softly, guilts sending her voice into the lump in her throat. Kyo held her gaze for a while, so many emotions flicking and flurrying behind his red eyes, there for a second and gone in a flash but she could see every one of them. He let out a sigh and turned to look straight ahead, resting his chin on his knees.

"Every time I get something 'nice' I always end up breaking it or it runs away in fear of me…" He said sofly, his eyes finally settling on a distant sadness.

"Oh Kyo…"

"No, wait… I mean… You're still here… And you're a nice thing I have…" He continued. "And you haven't left yet… But I don't know… I don't know how long you'll wanna stick around because even I am… Disgusted at this so… I mean, I'll be really sad if you leave, like, really sad… But no one's forcing you-" Kyo was cut off by Tohru's hug, clamping around his neck and the sheer force of it nearly sent them both flying.

"Kyo! Kyo stop saying that please! Stop saying that I'll leave you 'cause Im not going to, EVER! You say that you're digustiong but you're not! You just don't see all the wonderful things about you… and… and I love you." She choked on her words as she started to cry, her warm tears falling to Kyo's shirt and making it stick to his skin.

"Tohru, I… I… I love you… too."

* * *

**im not sure if Akito can even do that but oh well... it was just a quick oneshot that I was thinking about so I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
